Scarlet's Child
by DGcherrys
Summary: CRASH! Erza's eyes widened as Mystogan crashed through the wall of her room. Her heart shattered, as he went flying through the window. She had just wanted a child, how did it turn out to be this? He was the preadtor, and she the prey. She was his... WILL BE UPDATING SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlet's Child Ch.1 the Attempt gone wrong**

**Well Hello, there here's a story I've been thinking for a long time now, so I'm just getting it over with. But by the end of this story, since it will be a very good cliff hanger, tell me if you want me to continue it, I at least want 5 reviewers! I love reviews! So here I go, oh and eventual Grayza at the end. But that is if you want me to continue it because I'm going to leave it at a good cliff hanger! Well… here I go! Oh and at the action part where Erza's running to the door trying to get away from Gray (you'll understand once you read it) if you want to hear any music I would suggest Hero by skillet! Well here… we go…..**

Erza Scarlet was determined to accomplish her goal. Her unwavering desire for her ambition was far too great to shrug off.

Erza Scarlet by the end of this week would become pregnant. Yes, she was fully aware of what the word pregnant meant. It meant motherhood, love, and parenthood. This was her objective, for the rest of the week, from now on to Sunday. If more time her goal needed than, the time she would gracefully give.

But there was a slight dilemma in her situation. Sure, she could walk up to an anonymous person, saying she wanted to have "interaction" with them a couple of times; they would of course gladly accept wondering what true intercourse with the great Titiana felt like? But she didn't just want to sound like a complete whore and she of course didn't want her child's father to be a sore good for nothing letdown. That would be the end of her.

Her charisma wasn't going just about to go to waste, she was Titiana Erza and she **did not want a slum**. She also didn't want a complete stranger, she wanted a pleasing and proficient person and she knew exactly where to get those kinds of men. Of course in Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail was a compromising guild filled with capable men. She was aware of that. So she narrowed down her options to four competent men.

They were Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Mystogan. Instantaneously after learning of Natsu's and Gajeel's new found relationship she had crossed them out. She would never ruin their first love, because she knew they would hunt her down in less than a second enraged, followed by a very fuming Lucy and Levy.

That left her with two people, Mystogan and Gray. They were both valiant men, showing much potential. Even though Gray wasn't an S-class mage, he still rivaled Mystogan. But the only difference they had was… her trust. Mystogan whenever he bumped into her accidently; had always put her to sleep, was he avoiding her? He had never really shown his face to her, but she knew he was handsome as a gentleman ever came. On the other hand Gray was no gentlemen, more like well… he was pretty attractive, good-looking better than the average person, but he was an intolerable stripper. He wasn't perverted but he was childish. One of Gray's traits Erza truly enjoyed. He was also oblivious, but he could be serious when he wanted to. He was of course more mature than Natsu, knowing the consequences of every situation.

Mystogan she did not trust, therefore she would place her trust in her childhood friend, stripper, and soon-to-be child's father.

Yes, he was the ideal man to father her child. But there were obstacles, and the leading one she knew was Juvia Lockser. Juvia, Erza knew would never let Gray out of her grip. Not even if it killed her, after all this was her first love. But the scarlet-haired girl knew better. All first loves died sooner or later; just like hers. Juvia, for Gray, would even stand up to her. She knew this, but she wasn't about to fight over something that would cost her a friendship precious to her… but… if needed she would. She wasn't going to back down and let Juvia have Gray all for herself. He was going to be **her** child's father! The feeling of Juvia and Gray having a youngling brought out a feeling at the pit of her stomach that made her feel irritation, could it possibly be… jealousy?

That was prosperous, she didn't… like Gray, and he was her friend.

Right?

Erza shrugged off her uncertainties and sat up against the wall of her queen sized bed. She had drowned herself in her thoughts, trying to decide on what to do next.

How would she tell Gray, he has to impregnate her? She knew she could just do that up frontally, but still if she were to do that, the look on Gray's face would be priceless. If only having intercourse with a person could be that easy! After all she was a virgin, she had never let anyone touch her that way, not even Jellal. At least she knew how to do it, but her kissing was horrendous. But Gray probably had done it with… a couple of girls, already. He probably was a first-rate kisser. Even though this was at the back of her mind, Erza had heard that a girl's first time always hurt. She in fact didn't want to get hurt.

But she wanted a baby, and you couldn't have one without "interactions." So Erza was determined to take this pain to have an infant. It didn't matter how much it hurt.

Back to her main question: How to tell Gray?

Erza Scarlet had always taken things head strong, but this was making her legs feel weak. Erza gripped her sheets of her queen sized bed, feeling anger build up inside her. She was not going to be the coward and damsel-in-distress. No she was Erza Scarlet, she did not coward. She was going to take this headstrong, whether she liked it or not!

Erza snapped up, waking up from her transition. She was going to confront Gray, and then the seduction part would take its place. Erza had no disbelief she was stunning, like a red rose, but still her doubts, were enough to get her out of her high heaven.

Erza settled herself, before jumping up off her divan, and equipping into her usual day-to-day armor, lights fluttered to her eyes blinding her from seeing her transformation. Erza seconds later glared at the reflection on her mirror approving of herself. She clicked off her lights before exiting her room. She put on a stern serious expression, knowing that would catch the guild's attention.

Erza walked down the dark hallway to a very well lighted guild. As always; heard shout, yells, fights, and drunken people swaying from one side to another. The guild was as noisy as ever. Erza stood herself at the front of the second floor.

Master would be angered at her for letting a non S-class mage up on to the second floor, but she would take his wrath, as a punishment.

Erza heard the guild quite, as her glare send shivers throughout her comrades. Erza cleared her voice before speaking, "Gray Fullbuster!"

Many heads turned to a half naked boy- only in his green pants, about to drink his first cup of tequila.

"Gray,"- Erza announced giving him one of her serious glares, "I need to talk to you."

"Sure wha,-" Erza quickly cut him off, "Alone."

Down below, she could see Gray's expression stiffen. The ice mage put down his tequila, and proceeded upstairs, hesitantly. Erza encouraged him, by making a motion towards her. She could feel his gaze questioning her.

Erza turned back to her guild, "Back to your activities!"

She heard a growl, and stiffened her glare.

"How come the cold bastard, gets to go up Erza," she heard Gajeel's voice say. Erza heard everyone quite down.

"Personal business, now back to your activities!"

The guild did not question Erza farther and so their shrieks, yells, and fights began yet again. Erza turned her back to the guild seeing Gray finally reaching the top of the second floor.

"Down that hallway, three doors to your left," Erza said firmly feeling his stinging gaze leave her. His glare could even rival hers, if it made her that uncomfortable.

Erza watched Gray walk down the hallway, she lowered her gaze feeling the burst of hotness on her cheeks, and she couldn't believe what she about to do. Erza followed Gray's footing, feeling her cheeks turn as bright as her hair.

'Get a grip of yourself, Erza, you want a child right?' Erza thought feeling her palms sweating. She was nervous as who knows! She could do this, she just needed to tell him to make love to her or just… sex. Erza felt herself turning to a corner and sighed feeling her anxiety going down.

She halted to a stop as Gray did so too. Erza took the handle in her hand and opened her door, to see a gaping Gray. Was her room that impressive? Or was this the first time he had been invited in to her room? Now that Erza thought about it this was the first time he came into her room. Erza entered followed by Gray, still gaping at her room. Gray went over to her bed and sat down, looking at the ground.

Erza closed the door behind her back, and locked it.

CLICK.

Gray's head shot up eyeing her suspiciously at the sound of the lock. Erza's cheek relaxed but still had tints of blush on it.

She saw Gray get up; about to take his first step towards her but she quickly saw this and yelled at him, "Sit down!"

Gray flinched and sat back down on Erza's bed.

An awkward silence passed but then Gray broke it, "Why'd you call me up here, Erza?"

Erza let go of the lock and walked to Gray standing fully in front of him. This did not seem to affect Gray in any way.

"I need you to do something for me," Erza's demanding voice said finally. She fidgeted in embarrassment.

She could feel Gray, eyeing her unknowing of her intentions. Gray spoke harshly, "Well, what do you want?-" Gray said sitting wide open right in front of her.

Erza summoned all her courage and shot back up. Erza suddenly equipped, surprising Gray greatly. The blinding light cleared out to reveal, Erza in her normal white blouse with a blue bow, and blue skirt.

Erza laid a hand on Gray's chest and forcefully pushed him down on the bed, Gray protested, but was quickly shut up at her jumping on his lap, straddling his waist lying down on top of his ice cold chest.

"What the hell are you doing Erza?" yelled Gray at her putting his two hands on her shoulders before sitting up. He had no time for games, right now.

Erza wrapped her legs around Gray even more tightly now. She wasn't going to let him go. Gray shook her, as he yelled at her, wanting to find out what was wrong with her. Erza lay fully on his lap, yet he was oblivious to it.

"Erza answer me! Come on this is no time for games!" Gray shouted to her, gripping her shoulders burningly as she just stared at him.

Erza wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her. She heard his breath hitch up as she moved in his lap; he had finally realized she had been there the whole time. Erza leaned to his ear feeling his cold breath on her neck pant.

"Gray, I want you to give me a child, I want to be the woman to bare your child, I want you to make love to me right now, and here!"

She felt Gray's body stiffen instantly as words left her mouth.

Now for the seduction part…

Although Erza Scarlet was a virgin she knew how to pleasure a man. She had read every single in one of Levy's book, who knew the blunette was so erotic. First you had to do this.

Erza un-wrapped her hands from his neck and gripped his shoulders, looking at his shocked face. His expression was priceless. Erza grinded her lower region with the still shocked boys. She used his shoulders for support, knowing she would fall off her queen sized bed.

Erza rotated her hips counterclockwise with Gray's feeling something already starting to poke at her. She had read in Levy's book that when you felt something in the boy's pants become hard that meant they were "excited."

Gray's face turned to amazement, as he stared into her eyes.

Erza pushed up against him rocking her hips with his, as his expression turned to an understanding one, his black eyes gazed at her with seriousness. Erza felt a hard object grinding into her panties. Did this mean Gray wanted her?

"Erza…

Erza just grabbed gray's shirt and ripped it off right off him, before taking her blouse off, leaving her in a lacy black bra. At this she felt two hands grip her shoulders, and shake her.

"Erza… sorry, but you're my friend, I won't ruin our relationship by doing this," Gray said calmly.

"That's not what **your friend** says now is it?" Erza said furious grabbing his crotch. Gray stiffened, struggling a moan back into his throat. Erza of course caught this, and handled it instantaneously feeling herself get hot. This was the first time she had ever touched one, and this seemed way too big to be a one. Was this really supposed to fit in her?

Gray let a quite moan come out of his mouth as Erza gripped his crotch. Erza positioned herself above Gray's crotch, slowly grinding into him, as he moaned, he had finally given in.

"Erza… stop before it's too late, you're going to regret this later," warned Gray as he panted heavily.

"Oh really," came out Erza's reply, before getting on her knees, and taking Gray behind her to rock against her.

"E-Erza…" whispered Gray as Erza rocked back against him. The pleasure was unbearable but he would not give in! He would resist for Erza's sake. She was practically begging on her knees, to be screwed senseless.

Erza growled as she was the only one rocking, Gray behind her positioned there, was doing absolutely nothing. Fine that position didn't work how about this.

Erza took of his belt, but was stopped by a very lust-drunk Gray.

"Erza!"

Erza just ignored his warning and pulled down his pants, pushing him back to her bed, the only thing separating them was his boxers and her panties.

Erza's hands traveled throughout Gray's chest feeling his muscular body, as he shivered. The scarlet-haired girl took off her skirt, as he just stared at her black panties. She smirked before snaking her hands down Gary's pants. The boy protested but was cut off by Erza gripping his crotch, flesh to flesh. Erza turned shades of pink, before feeling how hard it was. Gray's face turned as red as Erza's hair.

The scarlet-haired girl rubbed her hand against his crotch feeling excitement bursting in her abdomen. The boy just stifled a moan, as he shifted uncomfortably trapped.

"Erza, stop… do you really want me to be your first?" questioned Gray sitting up groaning.

"Yes I do, I want you to be the man to father my child, I want you to give me a child!" whispered Erza.

A silence passed, and then she almost choked.

"Then I will give you what you want."

Erza just gaped at him in shock as she took her hand out of his pants. Gray stared back at her, lustfully.

The girl was suddenly intimidated by his glare, and backed away, but was quickly pushed down by her lover. Erza yelped as Gray too of hold of one of breasts. The boy positioned himself in between her legs, feeling her blossom on him.

"G-Gray…

"Are you scared?" said the ice mage handling her breast, slowly. Erza just squirmed below him, wanting dominance; his way of showing it was frightening her. Gray pushed in between her legs, groaning, as she just fought against him.

How the hell did this happen, one second she was the playing the so dominant role the next he was pinning her down.

Gray leaned down to her right ear, and nibbled at it, licking slowly as he moaned.

"S-stop."

"Don't you want a baby, Erza, and you know full well, that you can't make one without me," groaned Gray as he bucked against her, making Erza's abdomen feel hot.

"Come on, Erza I know you want me, you're not just doing this for a baby anymore right?"

Erza just panted, as she fought against him, but knew he was much stronger than she was.

Gray smashed his lips against hers biting her lower lip forcing his tongue into hers. Her first kiss was forced, how nice.

Gray murmured into her lips as he kissed her, "Do you want me inside you filling you with everything I have? Do you really want me to make your body's mine?"

Erza's eyes widened as he licked down her neck to her collarbone, fully sucking on it. Suddenly she didn't want a baby that much if things were going to be like this. He was turning the tables on her.

"Erza, do you want me inside thrusting into you? Do you want me to fuck you hard?" the ice mage said licking his way to her lips again.

Erza just spat in reply.

"Sorry Erza, but the tables have just turned on you, now… you're going to give me a baby whether you want it or not," whispered Gray into her lips, engulfing her lips once again. Erza bit his tongue making Gray yelp back in pain.

Erza scattered to gather magical power to equip. Erza yelped, as she felt someone yank her hair giving her no time to transform. Gray dragged Erza across the floor to her bedroom wall. He pulled Erza's hair up wards and rammed her against the wall trapping her.

Erza hit the cold wall, as she felt a pair of hands lift her upwards to wrap her legs around her assaulter's waist. She flinched as she opened her eyes to see Gray sucking on her neck, as he thrusted upwards towards her bosom hitting her lower region repeatedly. Erza shoved Gray away as far as possible as her lower region started to hurt.

That didn't prove very good. Gray slammed her shoulders against the wall again, thrusting harder than before, making Erza yell.

"It hurts," the girl whispered painfully at her pounding region.

"Shut up, you wanted a baby so now you're going get one," Gray said back harshly

"But not this way, this isn't making love, this just sex!" screamed Erza biting gray again.

"Who the hell cares? You're going to pleasure me now, that's what you get," yelled Gray.

"NO, STOP IT!" screamed Erza punching Gray ten feet back.

"Shit, ah god Erza don't make this harder!" yelled Gray jumping up following the running Erza to her door.

She felt weak, she couldn't even transform. If only someone could have heard her. She ran to the door, gripping the door knob knowing her virginity depend on it. She turned the door knob and the door opened. She knew she was only in her bra and panties, but who cared, she wasn't about to make a child out of rape!

The dark hallway could be seen as she ran in almost her birthday suit, she was almost halfway down the hallway when she sprawled across the floor to the end of the hallway. Her head poked out of the hallway, and saw she had slipped on ice coming from the floor. Erza flinched as only quietness could be heard throughout the guild, did that mean…

IT DID HE WAS HERE!

Erza searched for the request board on the second floor, and saw him! Thank god his charm didn't affect her, at least that much.

She felt two hands grip her ankles dragging her back to her room. Erza gripped the corner not wanting to go back there. Mystogan picked out a job, and started departing, to Erza's horror.

It was now or never… Mystogan's back was to her, and her hands were starting to lose their grip.

"MYSTOGAN!" screamed Erza at the departing boy.

By then, Erza's hands had lost their grip and quickly was being consumed by darkness.

"HELP ME, PLEASE!"

Mystogan quickly turned back towards her flinching as she was muffled of her screams by Gray's hands.

Erza squirmed at Mystogan to help her, but he just stood there shocked.

'What a bitch' Erza thought as she was dragged to the next corner three doors to her room.

"E-Erza?"

Erza bit Gray's thumb and took the opportunity to scream, "Yes it's me bitch, please help m-" Erza was cut off by Gray yanking her hair. He was now fully in front of her with his green pants on again.

"This here is mine, so piss off!" he warned Mystogan pointing at me.

Erza slapped the finger pointing at her and ran past Gray, to Mystogan in Panties and a bra. She saw Mystogan tug his mask upwards to reveal his widened eyes, examining her naked body.

"Stop staring and do something!"

"Ice make PRISON!" yelled Gray from behind her. Suddenly she bumped into cold ice bars, damn it! He had used that kind of magic.

Gray walked in front of her prison, "Guess, you don't understand, she's mine!"

Mystogan stiffened and took in a fighting position, "Gray Fullbuster I wish not to fight you, please stop this at once!"

"Let Erza go," the calm voice of Mystogan said trying to compromise with Gray.

"Go to hell," came Gray's reply.

"Have it your way then, Fullbuster."

Mystogan disappeared to Erza's surprise and appeared in her cage. Erza shot up and jumped up to him hugging him tightly bringing their bodies closer together. Mystogan flinched and tried to pry Erza off, only to hear a growl from outside.

"Get your hands off her!" Gray yelled punching the cage making it break into thousands of pieces. Mystogan gripped Erza putting her behind him protectively. Erza gripped his shoulders seeing Gray give her the most tedious glare he could, Erza shivered, backing away.

"Erza, stay away," Mystogan said warningly telling her to go to her room.

She nodded and ran to her room, but not before seeing Gray smirk evilly at her. Even with Mystogan here, she felt unsure, she still felt scared.

Erza locked her door behind her and ran to her bed seeing her clothes scattered around her bed, as well as Gray's shirt. She picked up her clothes quickly shoving them on. She sat on her bed alert, hearing yells, crashes, and magic. Erza felt so useless, how could she be called queen of Fairy Tail, look at her now, cowering in her room, having Mystogan save her. How low could she fall?

Erza flinched, hearing no more sounds, she sat up alerted trembling. A few minutes passed and Erza's anxiety rose.

…

CRASH!

Erza's eyes widened as Mystogan crashed through the wall of her room. Her heart shattered, as he went flying through the window. The sound of the window crashing broke something inside Erza Scarlet.

Erza transformed into her red flaming pants, bandages wrapped around her chest, and two of her best swords in her hands. She was Erza Scarlet and she wasn't going to see her friend being beaten up.

Erza saw Gray walking through the hole in her wall, and fear came fluttering back, but this time Erza shrugged it off, jumping out of the window followed by a very pissed Gray.

"Erza!Come here!" yelled Gray from behind her as she landed on the ground seeing a struggling Mystogan trying to get up on his feet.

Did Gray really do this?

"Mystogan, come on!" yelled Erza taking the limping Mystogan in her arms, running as fast as she could with his weight on her. But that wasn't fast enough because just after walking into the streets, seeing Mystogan put people all around to sleep, she felt a hand yank and pull her to a cold chest leaving Mystogan's embrace.

Erza's arms were put behind her back as she screamed in pain as she felt them being iced together. She immediately dropped her Katana's and screamed in agony again.

"ERZA!" yelled Mystogan trying to put Gray to sleep, but miserably failed, his sleeping magic was too weak, right now.

Gray smirked groping one of breast in front of Mystogan making him yell in disagreement. Erza just squirmed in pain as ice cold ice shot through her veins.

"Stop Gra-" Erza was cut off by Gray dragging her to the woods. Splinters ravished her milky skin as her screams almost went hoarse.

"Mystogan, help me!" Erza screamed as the masked man limped towards her, only to be punched by gray's fist to the ground. Mystogan spit out blood as his mask lowered slowly just inches.

Erza flinched as some of Mystogan's features, they looked like… Jellal's. But that was impossible. Mystogan wrapped his mask on his entire lower face again.

Mystogan struggled again back to his feet before using the last of his magical power, to pull Erza towards him.

Erza felt her body being pushed towards Mystogan as Gray's eyes widened. She felt herself yet again in Mystogan's embrace.

"Hold on," said Mystogan tiredly as he brought out one of his magical canes and making some symbols with his hands.

"**Transportation Hatori, kisame**!"

Gray's hands went up to stop Mystogan, but before he knew it a blinding light happened and they were gone. Gray's face darkened, 'so they wanted to play, huh?'

Fine if that's the way Erza was going to play it fine, he was the predator, she the prey. What really bothered him was that Mystogan was with her… ALONE!

For all he knew Erza could be screwing with the guy, making HIM the father of her child, no he was going to be the one to take her virginity, he was going to be the only one to touch her that way!

He was the only one she would ever have sex with! Not Mystogan, and if he even touched her he would kill him and that baby within her.

Gray did no longer exist; he wasn't the sweet or compassionate Gray anymore. He was going to hunt Erza down, no matter what even if it killed him.

How had he turned like this?

Yes, he had been holding for years down his dark side. He had been obsessed with Erza, but now it was much more than that, it was lust.

"Erza Scarlet, you will be the woman to make mine, just you wait and see…"

….

**So how'd you like it, I know the whole Mystogan/Erza moments have been bothering you, but don't worry this is a Grayza story! Just you wait, should I continue it, please review and tell me your opinion!**

**REVIEW!**

**COME ON ITS RIGHT THERE…**

**DO IT!**

**REVIEWW, DON'T BE LAZY!**

**Oh and if you have any questions I'll answer them!**

**Well bye-bye! :D**


	2. ch 2 Within Her

**Scarlet's Child ch. 2 Within Her**

**Thank You for all the reviews I got last chapter, to be honest that has been the longest chapter I have ever written. Oh and I thank all my reviewers for this chapter especially, 248valeria842, I loved your review! And of course everyone else's, it just I'm too lazy to write all the names, even though there just a few. Kay' if you want music I think… Monster from skillet, there like my favorite! I guess I'm the rockfish person! Well you guys know I love reviews so review! Here… We… Go…**

How had he become the monster he is now? It was all because of her, she had been the cause of his wretchedness. He could not have her, no matter how hard he tried to be compassionate and sweet. But over the years he had tired of her ignorance… now that she had presented the perfect opportunity to show her his dominance. He had blown it, and he was pissed. She would never forgive him now, so why not enjoy her while he could?

All those years of endurance and waiting had built something inside him. It had been obsession, and now that he had demonstrated her how obsessive he could be over him, he wasn't about to stop, especially now that Mystogan was with her. Sure he had been a little too rough with her, and he knew it but he would have apologized… but right at the moment she screamed _**his **_nameto come and save her. Something within him broke; his obsession had taken over him finally after so many years.

He knew he had blown his chance with her at last just because his lust and obsession took over. Why did he have to spoil everything? But too late, now. He had been taken over by his dark side and lust, now there was no turning back. He knew he would crack, but he had tried to warn her and stop her, but her persistence had driven him crazy.

Now Gray Fullbuster did not exist; well at least till he got what he wanted, only his lust and obsession remained controlling his every aspect and movement to find her. He wanted her and only her NOW. The thought of Mystogan having her first made him sick with disgust! If he didn't work faster to find her, it maybe a possibility. This made him growl in repugnance. He needed to find her quickly, before there was even the slightest possibility "_**that**_" could happen.

The ice mage just walked to the woods, sensing they had gone within them. He could sense there magical power seeping through the forest, but he knew once Mystogan regained his power he would try and hide their presence as much as he could. But sooner or later they would have to come out, for the lack of food and water.

"Ready or not Erza her I come" said Gray stalking through bushed slowly making everything turn into ice, causing it to shatter and die.

Gray just smirked evilly before walking deeper into the woods. The sun was already setting, but he didn't care as long as _**she **_was in it…

….

Erza peeked an eye open despairingly examining her surroundings, it was dark and wet. She could see light pouring from her right side of her body. Erza struggled to move but her arms were bandaged, damaged from Gray icing her hands together.

She was still wearing her red firing pants, and bandages on her chest, but her katana's were gone. She didn't have enough strength to walk so why would she equip, that would of course make her collapse. Erza struggled to make her arms move as her body trembled trying to make an attempt at moving. Erza moved to her knees as her body trembled with weakness, but after a couple of seconds she made her way up to her feet. She panted slowly taking steps towards the exit of this cave.

She flinched as light made its way to her pupils. Her eye's soon adjusted to the light; she blinked rapidly alert expecting Gray to jump her any moment. Her head pounded with pain, as she moved away from the cave.

Right…

Mystogan had transported them to the forest, at least that's what it looked like. All she could see in the horizon was thousand of trees. He must have transported them really deep into them, maybe a couple of a thousand miles. After all, Magnolia's forest was the biggest in the world. But what about food, water.

Erza sighed a river might be near; they could eat fish and boil some water with a couple of heating sticks and fire. Her stomach just chirmed in irritation, she was starving but she needed to stay alert. Erza's ear caught some familiar sounds as she walked to her left. It sounded like a water fall…

Yeah it was. Great!

But wait where was Mystogan? Where was he gone? Had he abandoned her and left her here to fend for herself, although she could, she felt like a total coward now. Her dignity was gone, she had, had Mystogan save her, and she had run away from Gray! The great Titiana had run away!

She was a coward and selfish!

Erza ran to the sound of the water fall, after a couple of minutes she stopped abruptly gasping. There in the corner of the water fall was Mystogan showering, his back to her. His mask trailed off to his neck as she saw his clothes at her feet. His boxers were there too! Erza almost passed out, when she saw him getting up to his standing naked position. Erza tripped on a rock and gasped as she felt her body being engulfed in cool water. She flinched as a current swept her away from the edge of the water fall. Mystogan probably hadn't heard that since the water fall was much louder than her splash.

She tried to fight the current but when she did she feel as if her body was being torn into separated individual pieces. She tried gasp her air but she quickly closed her mouth when she felt one tiny drop enter. Suddenly after seconds, she smacked into something pushing the "something" into the cave of the waterfall as well.

Erza's head came out gripping onto the something she had smacked to, panting heavily. She tried to catch her breath but her she was literally out of breath; she gripped onto the "thing" she had dragged with her to, to stop herself from being taken away by the strong current.

Erza turned around to press her back against it, catching her breath slowly as she leaned her head upwards to the "thing." She pressed her whole wet body against it, as she brought her hands to the back of her head to place it against something strangely familiar. It was much taller than her, and strangely it felt like… well she couldn't describe it.

Erza just sighed, her chest was heaving slower now and she was starting to feel better. She turned around to collide with "something" soft and hard. It was a… chest, a man's chest. Erza slowly gazed up to see a still masked Mystogan staring down at her eyes widened. Erza twitched as she felt something poke at her thigh. Since Mystogan was NAKED! Erza understood what it was.

Erza twitched again and yelled, "BITCH! YOU PERVERT!"

Erza punched Mystogan to the cave's wall in embarrassment, before swimming as fast as she could away from him yelling in humiliation. Could her luck get any worse?

"Erza wait I'm truly sorry," yelled Mystogan from behind her starting to swim towards her.

Erza scrambled out of the water fall and tripped yet again onto the ground. But by the time she got up to her knees Mystogan had put on his pants on stood over chest-naked.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive my carless mistake," said Mystogan kneeling over her. Erza just stared as drops from his mask fell on her cheeks.

Erza's face turned pink as she yet again was humiliated, "No, I'm sorry… you shouldn't apologize… please hit me! I was carless; I am sorry for cursing at you, forgive me."

Mystogan just stood there shocked at her confession.

"I am sorry," Erza whispered upset at her behavior lately. First she had run like a coward away from Gray. She had than hit her comrade, when **he** had saved her!

She was so selfish, she was such a bitch.

Mystogan just offered her a hand kindly for the first time. Erza's eyes widened, shouldn't he be mad, or angry, she didn't understand. But she gladly took it, smiling in surprise.

"Thank you."

Mystogan nodded, and broke a long strange silence.

"You need to stay away from Fullbuster."

Erza flinched at his name.

"Don't worry if he comes I'll protect you, when you are at your weakest point," spoke Mystogan calmly before departing leaving a gaping Erza.

No, by the time that happened she would be able to confront Gray again, but for the mean time, she was to remain deep in the woods with Mystogan.

What was to happen now? Would thing ever be the same?

She had just wanted a baby, but she got more than that she had gotten war.

She knew Gray wanted her to have his child, but was she willing to do it anymore? Did he even love her? She knew she had feelings for him ever since the day on the river bank. But she had simply shrugged them off, but now they were growing more and more.

Erza sat on the edge of the waterfall ignoring her growling stomach. Her heart sped up as she blushed.

Yes, Erza Scarlet was in love with Gray Fullbuster, but when Mystogan showed her such kindness she felt her cheeks burn up as her heart sped up, just like Gray had done.

What were these feelings directed toward Mystogan now? They were similar to the feelings she felt towards Gray… did that mean… she…

No, it wasn't possible. But still her heart doubted her words.

Why was her heart making things much complicated?

Why?

If only she could have answered that easily.

After all love was a complicated thing….

….

**I know it was short, but bare with me the next chapter will be good but if you have any suggestions what should happen next please tell me by reviewing! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**REVIEWWWW!**

**PRETTY PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3 Watching

It had all started with a kiss on a faithful day on the riverbank.

Erza touched her lips, who had only been touched by one man; Gray. He was her perfect half, yet he… changed.

The way he smashed his lips onto hers was scarring. She had expected to have soft awaiting lips on hers, as he caressed her cheek, with one of his slight cold hands; like on the river bank. But no this time, there was no soft lips as his hand caressed her cheek. No. this time she had felt smashing eager lips on hers, demanding entrance, she had felt his cold stinging hands all over her body; they were dead, not caressing but groping harshly everywhere.

It was so different from the time on the river bank, this time he had been uncaring of her feelings.

Had she created this monster within him?

Yet, she hadn't noticed. How selfish could she be?

Erza cringed as she remembered the memory of the day on the riverbank. That was the first time she had actually been kissed. It had been a little after the sun had set, as nightfall began to arise.

"_Hey Erza, are you sure you're okay?" asked the eleven year old Gray as he swung his feet back and forth at the edge of the riverbank._

"_Yeah, I was just remembering…some memories," Erza said sitting beside Gray dipping her feet into the cold water. _

_Gray just looked back at her worriedly and sighed understanding as he forced a smile on his face. _

_Erza sensed this and frowned, "Why are you trying to smile, when you don't want to?" she asked as she leaned towards the boy._

"_Sorry, it's just I'm not happy when your sad because then it makes me sad," whispered an upset Gray as he lowered his head down._

_Erza frowned and then she started thinking. What would make him happy? This was Gray after all, how could she please him?_

_Erza just stared back down at him and smiled, "I'll tell you what you can do anything with me that'll make you happy, got it?"_

_Gray just stared back at her and hesitantly as he slowly nodded, seriously._

_Erza just wondered, he could take her with him to a festival, or he could go on a mission with her even better. Yeah- that would be great-_

_Erza's eyes shot wide open as she felt someone invade her private space and wrap themselves around her. Erza stared back at Gray as he leaned closer to her face…wait what was happening? She had said he could do anything with her, but she had meant it like; a festival or a mission!_

_Erza stared back at her seriously before slowly closing his eyes instinctively as he leaned closer forward to her. She just froze, what was happening?_

_Erza felt a pair of soft lips enclose on hers as her cheeks brightened. T-This was her first kiss. And it with Gray, the nuisance she considered to be. Erza felt her chest flutter as a warm feeling took over her. It felt so warm; she couldn't f-fight it. Erza felt like chocolate being melted._

_Gray's lips moved against her wanting a response. Erza just let her instincts take over and kissed him back. It was so warm her stomach feeling as if it had burst with joy. Erza scarlet at that moment, she loved Gray Fullbuster. Gray pulled away from Erza as he panted, blushing furiously. Erza looked away and tried to control her harsh breathing. Gray just blushed and caressed her cheek, "Thank you, you've made me happy."_

_Erza felt like exploding and just gaped at him blushing. So this is what made him happy. Erza just nodded as her body trembled feeling the warmness spread throughout her. So this was love…_

Erza from that day on had loved Gray Fullbuster, but soon began to forget as she became an S-class mage. She had so many missions, the guild to keep up with, and her life. She started forgetting until the point when they had all acted normal as nothing had happened. She had forgotten.

Erza just flinched, realizing how Gray must have felt. She truly was egotistic.

Erza looked around it was cold and dark. She had been thinking all day. The girl trembled and whimpered slightly as she felt all alone in the world.

Erza got up and followed the path to the cave; at least it was warm there. She knew he was coming, she needed to be prepared not exhausted and weak. She was sure of it; he was probably only a couple of miles away.

If only she had known…. He had been there already watching her every movement also remembering the day on the river bank.

Gray smiled as he sighed, he just needed to wait a bit more and he would make her his.

But for now… he waited.

**Okay I know not my best work but I have like two final exam projects due in a couple of days. Oh Gosh, I hate projects… if you agree review and tell me what you think of my chapter. I know it's too short but you've got to bear with me and my projects for the time being. **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 What he did

The crimson haired girl folded her clothes quietly, as she once again examined her surroundings checking for any signs of an ice mage. The last thing she needed was him finding her naked, alone. That would be very appalling, for all she knew. Her body was aching with the desire to have a nice cool bath in the waterfall, after days of coming to a conclusion about Gray. He was to father her child, and so it would be. The problem you ask; simply just how to confront him.

Erza was troubled all these days by this exact same question; how to face him, again after everything? She knew she couldn't just walk up and clumsily just say, "Good morning Gray, let's try this again, but nicer." That would surely be the end of her and her pride.

Erza sighed, if only thing were that easy to day.

The mage dipped her naked foot into the awaiting cool water, sending shivers through and back down her spine. She then immersed herself in a cool sensation, making her gasp with delight. The water was quite calm today. It was a clear sparkling blue-kind of color, that she could see her own self perfectly fine. It was truly a stunning site from her point of view.

The waterfall fell beautifully splashing thousands if not millions of crystal droplets everywhere. Erza had to admit she felt uncomfortable being exposed to such extent, but she shrugged it off and swam to the cave behind the waterfall. With each stroke of her arms it felt like touching air; soft and swift. Erza just smiled at the sensation, wishing they were Gray's strong arms around her. What she would do to have Gray at her side right now.

The girl sighed as she took a deep breath and slowly slid herself downwards below the waterfall. She felt amazingly nice and warm, it reminded her of Gray; she felt as if he was here all around her. If only she knew…

Erza resurfaced as she wiped water from her eyes and examined her surroundings and nearly died of fright. There he was AGAIN, Mystogan really needed to stop appearing wherever she was. For crying out loud, SHE WAS NAKED, and so was HE! Erza slipped herself downwards to only have her head poking out from under the water. She felt the embarrassment surfacing again, as she observed his every move from yards away, after all this cave was huge to fit a whole apartment.

Erza felt trapped, somehow.

The mage observed Mystogan as he showered, suspiciously when it realization hit her; she was practically spying on him. Erza's cheeks turned shades of red, before cooling off; it wasn't like she was perverted or anything of that nature, she just happened to observing.

Erza moved closer to see what he was doing; her eyes widened. He was…

Removing his…

Mask….

Erza's eyes widened as he lowered his mask, if even more possible. Mystogan lowered his mask, but she the only thing she could see was his back and… for the first time ever the back of his head.

His hair was a shade of blue, which reminded her of… Jellal.

Erza just stared blankly at Mystogan as he continued on to place his mask on a rock and submerge under water. Erza's curiosity drove her now. She wanted to see his face for once, just once. Erza examined for any of his resurfacing but found none. She moved closer finally standing straight up revealing her upper body in the process, unknowingly.

'Where was Mystogan?' the scarlet haired girl questioned as she looked around for him every corner, but yet he was nowhere to be found. Erza frantically searched for him and came to a conclusion after a couple of seconds that he had probably gone under the waterfall taking his leave. Yeah, that was it.

Erza relaxed no longer feeling embarrassment. She finally showered her aching body as a sigh of relief slipped her lips. Erza looked around and sighed.

Her body… was doing something strange. She felt warm at her abdomen and down. Erza touched her belly. What was this feeling building up inside of her, what was provoking it? Erza only knew that it was becoming bothering and hot.

Erza snapped at the thought. This was how Gray had made her feel in her bedroom. T-this was h-her h-hormones acting up! Erza blushed a cherry red as the humiliation raised. She was HORNY! This couldn't be happening, no! Only Gray had caused her this feeling. But that meant if an only the opposite sex could cause her this feeling… then… M-Mystogan…was-

"Ah," Erza yelped as she bumped into something hard. She flinched when she found it to be Mystogan.

Erza's cheeks flamed, as the feeling in her tummy burned with desire. She was turning redder by the minute now.

Erza gasped as she looked back up to Mystogan. Her eyes were the most traumatized you could think of. Erza forgot everything. She slowly stood up revealing her chest and upper body to Mystogan's blank eyes. Luckily her scarlet hair was covering her chest, for if not Mystogan would have died of a nosebleed.

T-This… it c-couldn't b-be!

"Jellal," Erza whispered as tears came to her eyes, caressing the tattoo on Mystogan…or Jellal's face; she really didn't know now. She was so confused.

Mystogan cringed at the name and slowly shook his head.

"Listen to me Erza very carefully, I may look like him, but I am sorry to disappoint you I'm just not him," explained Mystogan as he stopped her caressing hand. Erza was shocked at his response and was dramatically confused.

"But you look just like him, actually NO, identical! You have to be Jellal, if not then explain to me," Erza demanded as tears streamed through her eyes of confusion.

Mystogan's troubled face looked exactly like Jellal's! She didn't understand. What was happening?

"Look Scarlet, you were never to see my face because I knew you would react like this, but please listen to me, I am not him, and I am Mystogan, I maybe identical to him, but… I am not him. I am sorry if my explanation does not vary in any ways you would like it too, but I beg of you to believe me. I am Mystogan, not Jellal," Mystogan said gripping both her hands trying to make her understand.

Erza just stared blankly at him, before jamming all what he had just said in her mind, processing it. Erza stared into Mystogan's eyes and realized it wasn't him. His eyes were different somehow but identical, but she knew Jellal and Mystogan had a big difference only she could tell. She understood, although she didn't want to. But she knew this wasn't Jellal, but Mystogan.

"You're not Jellal," Erza repeated softly understanding as Mystogan's eyes softened. Mystogan stood there finally realizing their current position and twitched. They were… exposed only centimeters away, and Erza's chest was EXPOSED. But thank magic, her long flowing hair was covering her chest.

Erza looked at where Mystogan was staring at and it happened to be her chest. The girl just twitched and submerged downwards covering her chest, leaving her head poking out. Bubbles arose as she held her moans of humiliation. Mystogan just stared blankly at her as his cheek's turned the lightest pink there was.

Erza cringed at the sensation growing in her abdomen as she let a small gasp. Mystogan raised an eyebrow and stared at her suspiciously.

She needed to know what was causing this sensation. She just HAD TO FIND OUT! But she needed to test it out first. It started when Gray had touched her, but now its happening and this time with… Mystogan! Could her hormones be desiring someone else than Gray? It wasn't possible! Only the person you loved could make you react like that.

But unfortunately, love doesn't work that way, only your body. Your body is what goes against love. It is what betrays. Erza's eyes widened at the realization and flinched at the thought. But… the only way to prove this theory wrong was to test it, meaning she had to betray Gray. Her love for him would be unperfected, but it was already imperfect. Erza cringed at the memory when she had found Gray having sex with a brunette when they were only fifteen. Now that had really scarred her, and not to mention the other girl she had caught him having sex with. Erza just flinched as a tear slid down her cheek. All this time he had known she had loved him and yet… he had sex with them. So she had NO reason to feel guilty! After all, it's just a test.

Erza was determined now, and erectly stood up in front of Mystogan. Mystogan just stared at her suspiciously.

"What are you going to do, Scarlet?" She heard him say backing away.

"What I should have done," Erza whispered shamefully.

Erza wrapped her arms around Mystogan's neck and brought her head to his chest feeling his breathing spike up. She felt his heart from underneath her beat faster she pressed them closer together. The sensation in Erza's belly was burning now, itching for Erza to do something. Erza felt Mystogan's shorts from under her and sighed in relief. She gripped his hair as she felt the sensation cringing with anticipation. Erza wrapped her legs around Mystogan's waist as she felt him shiver. Erza moaned as she felt something hit her thigh. Her belly was burning now. Lust was all she could see now.

"E-Erza," Mystogan breathed out as he slowly understood what was happening. This was not what he was aiming for, he had only wanted her to understand he was not Jellal, but now this was at a whole new level.

Erza licked up Mystogan's throat, nibbling at his chin before brushing her lips upon Mystogan's. They felt cool like Gray's. Erza's judgment was blocked by her body's demands and lust. She really didn't know what was happening. Erza grinded herself on Mystogan before moaning as pleasure was brought upon her. It felt really good. Mystogan tried to stop her rotating hips but only ended up adding more friction. Erza saw Mystogan biting his lip, she knew he struggling not to enjoy. Erza brushed her lips again on Mystogan's and pressed them on his, unmoving. She felt Mystogan's lips stamp themselves together not wanting to open up. Erza nibbled at his lower lip and kissed him. She gripped Mystogan's hair as she kissed him furiously, with all her sorrow. Mystogan resisted as he began feel Erza's effects on him. Erza tipped her head to get better access and finally felt Mystogan's lips on hers. But he wasn't kissing back. Erza opened her eyes to meet Mystogan's killer glare. She shivered, but returned her glare back, wanting more friction in between them. Erza kissed his lips softly feeling his soft cool lips at a whole new level.

"Scarlet, you're going to regret this," Mystogan said in between her kisses. Erza bit his lip causing him to flinch.

"Don't worry I'm not planning on going all the way," she explained moaning as she felt Mystogan on her blossom. Mystogan let a husky breath out as she unwrapped her legs from his to press her lower body against him, slowly rocking against him. Mystogan's hands unconsciously gripped Erza's rear and rubbed himself against her blossom.

"Ah," Erza moaned out as she felt him giving in. Mystogan groaned shamefully as his hands gripped her rear trying to create as much friction as possible. Erza felt Mystogan's mouth suck on her neck. Erza cringed at the pleasure as Mystogan's head was deeply in the crook of her neck. Her hands gripped his hair despairingly as she moaned uncontrollably; Mystogan gripped her rear tightly as he grinded himself with her. She guessed from up front, it looked really wrong. It must look as if Mystogan was actually having sex with her. Judging from the moans and groans. It probably looked like both of them were naked, since Mystogan's shorts were submerged by the water and her bare legs were coming out from around Mystogan's waist. From the front Mystogan covered her naked body but he was chest naked so basically it looked wrong.

Mystogan was the first to notice followed by Erza. There was a magical presence right just on the other side of the waterfall. Mystogan frowned as he immediately knew who it was. Out of all the day's he had come today. Erza sensed rage from behind the waterfall, she knew who it was and was determined to show him how she felt when he had been having sex with those girls.

Mystogan felt the water being slowly iced and quickly reacted. Erza felt Mystogan toss her his shirt from some rocks he had put his mask on. Erza quickly put it on even though she could have equipped, but she chose not to, to show Gray some evidence of their little activity. She knew she would just cause him to become furious, but that was how she had felt when the girl had wrapped her legs around him and screamed his name. Erza was beyond pissed off, she would not run away! Even if it was the last thing she did.

Erza stood at Mystogan's side alert as she saw the waterfall being iced cold. The waterfall and the whole river above it causing it seemed to have been frozen. Erza and Mystogan jumped up to a corner in the cave that you could stand on. The water just seconds ago they had been in was frozen dead solid. Erza heard a voice outside furiously yelling a-

"Move!" yelled Mystogan as disappeared into and reappeared at the other wall of the cave. Erza eyes widened as the waterfall broke revealing a long crystal ice sword hurling towards where Mystogan had stood. Erza jumped out of the way sliding to the side of the cave. Erza made her way to Mystogan as fast as she could and stood by his side ready to fight but first…

Erza for the first time in days saw Gray, yet again furious with rage.

"I told you that right there is mine, so fuck off," Gray yelled pointing at Erza. Erza spat in disagreement, "I am no one's property for your information, Gray."

Gray just smirked at her devilishly, "Well, you're not completely mine, but once you give me that body of yours, then officially you'll be mine."

"I think she's made her point clear Fullbuster, she does not want to render to your hands," Mystogan said calmly.

Gray just frowned at him, "Then who is she going to render to? You?"

Erza was now full of rage, how could he say that. Erza sighed and said, "Maybe I do want to."

Gray just growled, and examined Erza's clothing and Mystogan's. She was in his T-shirt; he was only in his boxers…

"You fucking touched her!" yelled Gray questioning Mystogan. He was now beyond furious.

"Maybe I did, so what is it to you Fullbuster… jealous are you?" smirked Mystogan.

Erza snatched Mystogan's mask off he had put on when he had disappeared and smashed her lips with his, kissing her sorrow into him, showing Gray how much he had hurt her. Before Mystogan could respond she felt a cold hand grip her shirt tossing her behind him forcefully. Erza felt herself sliding roughly outwards from the cave to the river she had put her clothes in.

Erza summoned one of her katana's and rammed it into the ice halting her to a stop, as she wiped away blood from the edge of her lip, from the sliding.

"I DO NOT BELONG TO ANYONE!" Screamed Erza charging in only a shirt and a katana towards Gray. He just stared at her before smirking, "Love you to, Erza."

Tears came down Erza's cheeks as she cried in rage, "Shut up!"

She loved him, but she hated him.

How could he not remember, but after all she didn't remember about their kiss. God, how much she hated him, but it never came to stop loving him.

And so that's how their fight began. Love is war after all.

**Okay I Know, You probably hated this chapter but bare with me this is a Grayza story. It even pained me to write the part with Mystogan and Erza…UGH! I don't want to talk about it. But it's necessary for the story. Please bare with me. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter! Oh yeah um to answer Threya Midnight 's question, she just decided to have one she felt like she was responsible enough, she really does like kids, so she wanted to ve one. I guess there's your answer!**

**Review if you think Gray is sexy! **


	5. Chapter 5 To the mountains

He had always been doubtful of her feelings towards him; whether negative or positive, but her tear's confirmed him of that thought because all he saw was hate and _**love.**_ It burned deep within her, but love was scorching her every move; her every punch, kick, and hit; occasionally in the ribs. It hurt like hell when she threw a punch at him but not because it hurt; he of course had dodged every one of her attacks, but it hurt. It hurt only because they weren't suppose to be fighting but maybe… screwing trying to impregnate her. But hey! He was only saying.

Deep within him he knew he was hurting deeply taking the anger out on Erza and Mystogan. But he was trying so hard to not flip Erza over on her back and screw her senseless, making Mystogan watch helplessly as he claimed what was his. His jealousy was getting the better out of him by some odds, but all he wanted was her and now! His sexual frustration was growing noticeable by the minute. But what really ticked him off to the point of OH-NO-WAY-IN-HELL was the point that she refused to equip into a much suitable armor, but no…. she had Mystogan's shirt on. Meaning they had been intimate. He knew full well why she had done it; not for her pleasure, but to remind he of what he had done a couple of years back, sleeping with those entire girl's. He had only been fifteen but he had done it anyways. Again, not for pleasure but from jealousy when she had drunken herself drunk and had had found her with guess who in who's room? It was with MYSTOGAN! Hell no! He was taking advantage of her while she was drunk, but she was willingly. It had been when he was fifteen the day before he had slept with the brunette, followed by some others. As he recalled it had been night Erza had just turned fifteen…

_Erza had drunken two whole bottles of Tequila still wanting more. She was drunk and sure to have a hang over by next morning. _ _He didn't know what to do with her as she slurred with excitement of something she called losing her virginity, once he leave her be. Now that had made him want to stay a little longer waiting for the crowd to leave especially the male population. It was hard enough to keep Erza on her chair as most of the male population cleared up leaving a few drunken girls, giggling together. _

_Gray only sighed feeling as relief wash over him as Erza frowned and turned back to him knowing he was the only male in the first floor. Gray noticed this and backed inches away from Erza as a big grin appeared at her face. He knew what she was aiming for but she would not let him go now. _

_Erza slammed her bottle Of Tequila and stretched slowly equipping to her undergarment's making Gray faint onto the floor as he had a major nose bleed. He looked up ward's to see Erza stand over him quickly straddling his waist as he turned a shade of red and slowly gripped her shoulder's._

"_Hey, Gray you wanna go at it, I bet slum stuff ish screwing, and I want to screw now!" Erza slurred giggling obviously wasted. _

"_B-But Erza we're friend's come on, I'm sure we can straighten this out," laughed Gray nervously as she unbuckled his pants down, to throw them across the room to some other girls to enjoy._

"_Hey y-you can't do that! My body is not yours Erza's got it," Gray said quickly getting up, but she was quicker. She slammed him on the floor before he could even say anything._

"_Listen up!" Erza slurred/yelled across the entire hall of Fairytail's room. _

_All ears perked up as head's turned to her and her nakedness; occasionally glimpsing at him down below her. He looked away in embarrassment._

"_Ladies! This all goes for you, this man's mine so hand's off bitche's," Erza yelled giggling in the process. _

_Gray's ears couldn't believe what they were hearing and neither was him. This was not Erza at all, but a wasted one at that._

"_DON'T WORRY ERZA, HE'S ALL YOUR'S, FINALLY IT HAPPENED, WHAT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!" yelled Cana from the other side of the guild._

"_Whooh! You go girl," said Macao as he stood on the Bar's counter just above them. Erza just eyed him feeling awkward at his drunkenness and oblivion. If he weren't drunk he would be turning her upside down and slapping him silly._

"_Make sure to use a whole pack you might need it," cackled Macao as he tossed Gray a pack of… What the hell? T-This was condoms._

_Gray quickly threw them back twitching at what he had just touched. Now he would be scarred for life. Ugh._

"_Nope, we won't need it Master cause we're going to have a baby, and every one knows how to make one, right Gray?" Erza questioned eagerly. _

_Gray of course didn't answer that but had a major nosebleed as he almost fainted, when Erza started dancing on top of him while still straddling him, Gray was in heaven as Erza grinded herself onto him. To her he was a ride, but like a pony ride._

"_Yeah! This pony is awesome! I shall crush you if you move Gray, let me enjoy what you have," Erza said happily emphasizing on I will crush you part darkly. It send shiver's through him. He was still shocked on her sudden change of attitude that he hadn't noticed when she jumped off him equipping only to have a katana in her hand as she suddenly turned darkly towards the second floor, "If you can't give me what I want, then I'll find someone else more willingly."_

_Gray snapped out of his trance as the words finally soothed over him making him flinch. This was bad, no; it was horrible, horrendous actually. _

_She was heading to the second floor, which meant there were two possibilities of Erza being in either one of them. Mystogan, the total creep who never showed his face, and Laxus a really grumpy nineteen year old, he couldn't imagine why Erza would ever want to be with him, but this was a drunken Erza they were talking about on a rampage to lose her cherry. All he needed to do was investigate, and fast before Erza forced either one of the S-class mages to have intercourse with her. _

_Gray quickly reacted to his thought and jumped up on his feet walking towards Cana's table where barrels of beer were thrown across the whole surrounding area. Cana eyed him a couple of mili- seconds before understanding the situation, "Here are your pants, oh, and you better hurry before she does something she might regret."_

"_Thanks' Cana, I owe you," Gray said quickly snatching his pants up then in a hurry putting them on forgetting about the buckle. His pants would eventually disappear so why bother._

_Cana snickered when Gray was out of sight, "No, thank you for the jewel's sucker."_

_Gray hurried to what seemed Laxus's room on the far right when he reached to the top of the stairs. The door was plain and he could already tell it was moody. Gray hurried knowing every second could be vital as he reached for the door knob. He slowly turned it feeling the anxiety spike up at the pit of his stomach. Gray opened the door as it creaked and suddenly swung it wide open. What the hell?_

_There he saw Mira being pinned down by Laxus who snapped his head at him to see who it was. They were in a very well sexual position and it looked as if Mira had a couple of rounds too. _

"_Why you little squirt go fuc-"_

_Gray closed the door immediately unbelieving of what he had just seen. Mira and Laxus? Who would have known? Hmm, maybe that's why Laxus always had stared at her from down below. _

_Gray realized his situation again as it kicked him in the ass and hurried to a dark door in the corner. This had to be, unless it was Erza's room she was at. But he doubted everything at this rate. Gray opened the door quietly noticing yells and warning's being yelled at what seemed to be a sex offender. Gray quietly slipped in not bothering to close the door as his jaw dropped to the ground. Eh?_

_Erza was right there with Mystogan. But she was… um well…_

"_You SHALL HAVE INTERCOURSE WITH ME OR YOU SHALL PERISH," she yelled at Mystogan who slowly was backing away looking confused. _

"_Scarlet, are you drunk?" he questioned calmly as Erza slurred some more and shiningly pointed her katana at him. _

"_Eh? WHATEVER, NOW YOU SHALL TAKE MY VIRGINITY OR THEE WILL FORCEEBLY DO IT FOR YOU, SOME HOW," Erza slurred dropping her katana as Mystogan shook his head like a wise man. _

"_THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOING TO SCREW ME WHETHER YOU WANT IT OR NOT," Erza yelled jumping on Mystogan forcing him to the ground showing off her dominance. Mystogan quickly reacted to this and crawled away from Erza before she could fully straddle him._

"_Oh, NO YOU'RE NOT!," slurred Erza as she grabbed his ankle and then his pants, and like a normally raging Erza she ripped them off as Mystogan was taken aback at her strength. The worst thing that happened well, guess what they landed on his face. When they fell off only an angered face could be seen as jealousy fumed through him. _

"_H-Hey Scarlet what do you think you're doing, don't you think it's wrong?" said a panicking Mystogan as he tried to escape through the window with only in his dark blue boxer's, miserably failing as Erza through the seventeen year old onto his bed, as she quickly jumped on top of him._

_Erza abruptly stopped and slowly turned her back to Mystogan a little smiling. _

"_Oh Hey Gray, mind if you join us, I would preferably make love to you," said Erza hopping of Mystogan who just sighed in relief, as he quickly took his magical canes and strapped them onto his back opening the window. Gray glared at him angrily beyond pissed when Mystogan spoke a few words, "I trust you Fullbuster to fix her, oh, and try using a condom, or else you'll be seeing the next generation of scarlet." _

_He then jumped out of the window disappearing knowing Gray would conjure a scandal in a second. _

_Now that left him and Erza. But it left Erza and a very pissed Gray!_

"_Erza what were you thinking do you know what you could have done?" yelled Gray poking her chest._

"_Tsk, all I know is that right now you're the only available male here, and not to mention my very best friend," Erza whispered as she advanced Gray. No, he would not let her have advantage this time._

_Erza was slammed onto the wall as Gray pinned her body against his. Erza just seemed to smirk in a lustful matter at his actions. She arched her body towards him making him moan slightly as she wrapped her leg's around him forcing him into her as she grinded herself onto him. _

"_Don't you know that what you're doing is wrong?" questioned Gray huskily as he lowered his head to the crook of her neck resisting to suck on her collarbone and mark her. _

"_Gray, please screw me senseless I want all of you in me all I want is for you to make me yours," begged Erza._

"_You're just saying that because you're drunk Erza you don't really want someone like me," Gray muttered sadly._

_Erza unwrapped her leg's from him and frowned as she slurred some more, "It's okay, I understand, maybe some other time."_

_Gray unpinned her from the wall and sighed turning away from her to leave._

_Erza caught his hand in hers and squeezed it, "I love you."_

_Gray faked his smiled knowing it was only a brotherly love. It wasn't the love he was seeking for._

_Gray quickly dropped her hand like hot coal and left feeling sexually frustrated and stressed. He was in the mood for maybe two rounds. _

_Gray walked back down the flight of stairs and moaned in frustration. All he needed was a relief form one girl or two possibly. He was a virgin (at the time), but he knew a little about pleasuring a girl. Thanks, to Macao with his perverted ways of life. Gray shivered and saw girls making googly eyes at him, a brunette caught his attention and slowly he walked forward's her…._

_And so that's how he lost his virginity. The following morning Erza was having a hangover and claimed to have been looking for some aspirin when she had walked into Gray's room to see Gray under some cover's but fully in view from chest to head as for the girl went the same. They were having intercourse at the time, but they didn't seem to have heard Erza open the door and continued. He was groaning as the brunette wrapped her arms around his neck as movement could be seen through the sheets when a voice clearing could be heard. _

"_Sorry to interrupt but Gray do you have some aspirin?" Erza said boldly at him._

_Gray quickly resigned of his movement's with the brunette and turned to Erza and coldly said, "To your left on top of the cabinet."_

_The girl down below him suppressed moans of humiliation and pleasure as he rocked unnoticeably against her; Gray tested this and saw Erza tense at every movement from the corner of her eye as she reached on top of the cabinet. She successfully pulled a pack of aspirin back from on top of the cabinet and started to depart._

_She halted and said her goodbyes, "Good d-day to you both."_

_Her voice croaked a bit as Gray noticed tear's forming at her eyes but she boldly blinked them away. _

_That was the last time they saw each other for a couple of month's until she came back from another mission and then another, and another until the day Lucy came. She seemed to take a liking towards the blond mage who obviously was madly in love with Natsu who seemed to get stupider and stupider everyday but yet stronger and stronger. The hot head would never guess about Lucy and her crush on him. He was to hard headed._

_When Erza came back everything went back to normal, so he kept his heart bottled up and just went with the flow. _

_And he didn't need to explain from what had happened to this day. All of the pain, tears, and love had all led to this and of course the desire to be the father of Erza's child. That's all he wanted. But how had it come to this. Jealousy…._

Erza jabbed Gray in the rib's finally hitting the spot where she had wanted to. She heard Gray choke in pain as he was sent flying back a couple of feet back. He abruptly stopped and came back with full force but not with any magic.

_Slap._

She flinched as he back slapped her to the ground. The stinging pain erupted through her cheek and her face. Erza cringed when she touched her cheek probably a bright shade of pink aching with pain. She quickly got to her feet and was yet again struck across the face by Gray's cold hand. This time she felt as if she was falling slowly as all the good memories withered into the agony spreading throughout her cheek. This time tears came for all she had felt was his cold hand blown across her cheek. It hurt so much to believe that once a sweet and stubborn Gray was back slapping her right now. But this was how it was, for now.

"Ah!" She cried out as her body curled up into a ball. She hit the ground roughly grazing her skin through rocks and splinters. This time she stayed down, for she knew blood was oozing from her newly fresh wound on her left arm. She panted and stared at the ground not wanting to show her tears of weakness. All her life she had been hiding behind her armor like a coward only showing the cracking armor to those she called friends, companions, and comrades. Even to Lucy her beloved friend she truly loved and admired because unlike her she showed her weakness and to the blows like a real heroine. She had lied to her, for all she knew, she was Titiana The great! But who was she kidding she was only a weak fool with a gift hurting others, Gray.

She gasped as she felt her arm being taken up by gentle hands. They weren't Gray's but Mystogan's to her disappointment, but what was she expecting?

"Scarlet, are you fine?" Mystogan questioned worriedly at her tears. Erza quickly wiped them away from her eyes leaving some rashes.

"I'm fine, now, we have to beat Gray before he does anything that could hurt any of us," Erza explained hurryingly as she stared at Gray who was advancing to them rather quickly.

"I think he already is," Mystogan murmured as he caught Erza's eyes. She stared deeply into his eyes trying to find anything that would say, 'I'm Jellal.' But found nothing, good, that took care of that problem.

"Myst-"

In the next three second she saw hate and a comrade falling.

One…

No. This couldn't be. Gray would never do this.

Two…

There was blood, so much. He stabbed him…

Three…

"MYSTOGAN!"

"NOOOO, GRAY HOW COULD YOU, YOU BASTARD; GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"

Mystogan fell to the ground on his knees as he stared at her blankly when suddenly the ice resembling a spear was taken from his stomach.

He coughed up blood and fell to the ground with a loud thud when blood seeped out of Mystogan. He was losing so much blood, too much.

Erza ran to Mystogan when she saw Gray positioning his spear for the final blow. He was going to kill Mystogan, her comrade. No! No! No!

She would make it in time, yes! She had to!

Erza felt herself drop to Mystogan as quickly as possible and wrap herself around him in any way she could to protect him from the blow. This time she would not be weak, she would take the blow.

She felt the world hazing a bit when the excruciating pain was spread throughout her entire body, meaning Gray hadn't seen her.

Blood seeped from the edges of lips, slowly as she saw the horror in Mystogan's eyes. He was still alive but losing blood quickly. Her face was inches away from him, when he spoke, "Erza?"

She did the most unlikely thing any person would do when stabbed at the side of their back. She smiled. A real one, for the first time to anyone; finally cracking her armor open.

She smiled at him kindly and as a friend the corner of her lips twitching a bit from the pain.

"Don't worry Mystogan, I'm fine, I need to help you as quickly as possible so hang o-on as long as you can, Kay'?" She said kindly as she tried not to cough up blood.

"Scarlet, why did you do that?"

"It's simple, because you're my comrade, my friend," Erza said as she felt her body go numb, what was happening?

Her body was being frozen, but to stop the bleeding, but not the pain. Her side was completely frozen now, it felt numb.

She turned her head to see Gray stricken with grief on what he had just done to her. He was sickened that she had protected him, and was currently speaking kind words to him as he healed her, but then she stopped at the feeling of his hands becoming numb as well as her body, and stared at him directly.

"Heal Mystogan.

He was sickened at what she said but complied to her wishes. Only this once…

Erza was relieved to see Mystogan being healed by Gray as he knelt down to him not even once looking at him.

Her body hurt so much right now as she felt the world hazing, her knees finally buckled from down below her. She dropped right next to Mystogan as her scarlet hair scattered like Mystogan's blood had done. Her face was only centimeters away from Mystogan's as she looked deep into his onyx eyes and he looked into hers. Tears were brought to her face as she knew this was maybe the last time she would see him, for she was wounded and so was he, no longer could they put up a fight. No…

"Mystogan, listen to me closely, if we ever meet again, promise me it'll be at the guild on the first floor, Kay?" she whispered dryly as tears were quickly dropping the ground making mushy sand.

"Okay, one day Erza, as friends," he said as one tear from his left eye left him.

"As friends," Erza agreed happily.

Mystogan scooted his way to Erza and planted a firm kind kiss on Erza's lips, closing their intimate relationship to a friendship.

Erza saw Mystogan cringing half way done with the kiss as he hissed. She saw Gray gripping his wound with hatred.

"Get the hell away from her, or else you won't be seeing me healing you but killing you," Gray said without any emotion hinted in his voice except for hatred.

Mystogan just crookedly stared at him with not one kind emotion.

He turned back to her and laid on the ground cautiously feeling Gray's stare on him.

"Right, on the first floor," Mystogan murmured.

Erza nodded.

"I'll be waiting Mystogan," Erza cried softly feeling her heart being ripped apart as she felt a friend being forcibly taken away from her.

"As will I Erza," whispered Mystogan to her as he was pulled up from her by Gray. He staggered for a minute feeling some pain from his wound but quickly regained his posture calmly as his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Now go!" Gray yelled deadly at Mystogan's glare.

Mystogan just stared at her helplessly on the ground. There wasn't anything he could possibly do, but stand by her helpless body and protect her from any harm with his own.

"I'll be fine don't worry, really Mystogan! Remember our promise, that's all you need now go! I'll be just fine, Kay?" Erza reassured him knowing it was quite the lie to tell in her situation at the current moment. But she at least had to try to comfort him of her state being and future condition.

Mystogan hesitated for a while as Gray ran out of patience quickly. He could clearly see his frustration and temper rising. If Erza wanted this to be than he guessed he would comply.

"As you wish Scarlet," he said painfully aware of his concern for her and her future with Fullbuster. But he complied and disappeared into mist.

There was a deadly silence between her and Gray. A steady wind past through them as Erza just looked at the ground at where Mystogan had been. The ground was coaxed with blood and turning to a mushy red. She was angry at Gray for almost killing Mystogan. No matter what he did he would not pleases her. She thought he was a different kind of man, not a killer. She was feeling slightly worried about what would happen next, but most of her was feeling anger and hatred, for his uncontrollable jealousy almost leading to Mystogan's death. She lay there un-wanting to see him even though she was terrified of his future actions. There was no doubt about it, she was afraid of Gray Fullbuster her "friend."

She saw Gray kneel down to her and sighing. What was he to do now? Rape her in many various ways that would eventually impregnate her.

She suddenly saw vivid and violent thoughts in her mind. They were terrifying as they passed occasionally making scenes into her mind that scarred her. Flashes of Gray acting violent towards her and resuming to his actions of disposing of her clothes made her cringe with fright and sickness. Her mind was conjuring all kinds of acts and scenes of rape scenarios that she felt light headed and ready to vomit. Would her kind childhood friend actually attempt to have intercourse with her involuntarily, would he really want a child with her that much to scar her and take her of her virginity? She would have never believed such an act a couple of weeks ago. But now that he had showed this possessiveness over her, she had her doubts about him.

She flinched when Gray snapped his fingers at her violently until she finally realized his presence yanking her of the projecting prospects of her imagination. She stared blankly at him still in her fit of anger. He moved closer to her and poked her forehead to her surprise. Was he trying to test her in some kind of sick way?

She scowled at his action and slapped his hand away. He didn't flinch nor seem to even know she had done it. He was deprived in his thoughts as well. Erza questioned him in a dirty look she gave her enemy's and he knew it.

"Leave me be," was all she managed to say to him as his finger left her forehead.

Gray just sighed at her negative attitude towards him. This wasn't like her at all, but after all he had almost killed Mystogan, the thing that surprised him was that she had yanked his mask on and kissed him boldly on the lips, it was sickening but then he noticed for a brief second a familiar face, it was a person Erza had described back when they were children, he had always hated hitting the topic but sometimes that was all Erza could talk about. His name was Jellal. She had described him as much as she could to Gray. He remembered her saying he had blue hair lighter than his black jet one and onyx eyes. She had talked about a tattoo going across his side of his face and how awesome it looked; he had even started to envy this "Jellal" that Erza always had talked about. When she had taken off his mask Mystogan had looked like exactly the description of Jellal Erza had described to him. But that couldn't be, it was Mystogan.

But that didn't matter right now, all that did right now was getting on Erza's good side, but he knew he would fail and end up aggravated with irritation. For Erza Scarlet would probably never budge.

"Oi, Erza listen up," yelled Gray loudly enough to get her attention involuntarily.

"You and I will be having some quality time together for quite a long time so I'm just informing you right now," Gray explained looking at her wound and then at the expression written across her face. It was a mixture of anger and petrified at his announcement. But he knew she didn't like it one bit at all. Well at least for now….

She responded boldly, "What do you mean by that Gray?"

He temporarily thought about it and analyzed her question to her way of meaning. He actually didn't know of course he would have to treat her wound first but then what would he do? He wasn't as stupid as everyone thought and immediately knew what he was to do. But never the less was going to answer her question. He simply ignored it.


End file.
